


Eidetic, My Ass

by ShakeThatCocktail



Series: Just the Little Kinks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brain kink, De-aged!Derek, English, Ficlet, Fluff, Homework, Impressed!Derek, Kissing, M/M, Rule 36, Wuthering Heights - Freeform, eidetic memory, s04e02 au, school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek discovers Stiles has an eidetic memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eidetic, My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda following on from the previous work in this series, Derek still hasn't changed back and is still adorable (yay!)
> 
> And no Spanish in this one! Thank you to the two commenters who corrected me- very much appreciated :*
> 
> Enjoy and, as usual; kudoses, comments and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

"How far in are you?" Derek asked, his head lolling over one side of the bed. His copy of Wuthering Heights was held inches in front of his face, the words becoming blurry and his concentration hitting rock bottom.

"Last four pages," Stiles said, his head hanging over the other side of the bed, his position mimicking that of Derek. The teen were snorted and raised his head, just so he could catch a glimpse of Stiles' shoulders before his head disappeared.

"Like I'm gonna believe that," he said, and Stiles raised his head, eyebrow cocked. They'd both started halfway through the book, and Derek had only gained two chapters, and he knew there was a lot more than that before 4 pages left. No way could Stiles have read that much so fast.

"Ok then," he said, pulling himself upright on the bed and chucking his book over his shoulder. It fell to the floor with a fluttered crash. He looked at his boyfriend expectantly, shrugging his shoulders once. Derek just looked at him from his uncomfortable position on the bed, face impassive. "Ask me to say something about the book," he prompted, bouncing slightly on the bed in anticipation. Derek gave his boyfriend a funny look before sitting up straight and leafing through the book, sending Stiles suspicious little glances.

"Alright, what happens on page 147?" he asked, and Stiles chewed on his lip in thought.

_“Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living. You said I killed you-haunt me then. The murdered do haunt their murderers. I believe-I know that ghosts have wandered the earth. Be with me always-take any form-drive me mad. Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! It is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!”_ Stiles quoted, feeling immensely pleased with himself, but his face fell when he saw Derek's wide eyes and open mouth. "What?" he asked.

"How did you do that?!" Derek exclaimed, staring down at the page that Stiles had quoted perfectly word for word. "You just quoted the book perfectly!" Stiles shrugged, and Derek could smell the warm blush blooming under Stiles' cheeks as he tried to hide it. "Do it again," he prompted gently, and Stiles looked at him shyly from under his lashes. He nodded slowly and Derek flicked through a few pages of the books, pale eyes skimming quickly. "Ok, here's one- page 202."

_“It is hard to forgive, and to look at those eyes, and feel those wasted hands,' he answered. 'Kiss me again; and don’t let me see your eyes! I forgive what you have done to me. I love my murderer-but yours! How can I?”_ Stiles spewed out, and Derek's face lit up with a delighted grin, the book resting in his lap.

"I'm in love with a genius!" Derek said, and Stiles laughed, blushing a darker red. Derek leant over and kissed Stiles softly on the mouth, and Stiles hummed contentedly. "You didn't tell me you had an eidetic memory," he pondered when he pulled away, and Stiles ran a hand through his already-messy hair.

"Not something I generally want to advertise," he responded. "Now, _kiss me; and let me see your eyes_!"

Derek grinned and let his eyes flash blue as he leant in for another kiss. Stiles' tongue came out to meet him this time, and Derek groaned. Stiles' taste never failed to excite or surprise him. He felt long, spindly fingers softly stroke through his hair and he smiled into the kiss, breaking away suddenly to ask,

"Is it weird that I find the mix of your hands and your memory a really big turn-on?"

Stiles chuckled into the air between their close faces, resting his forehead on Derek's nose, letting the wolf sniff his hair. "In all honesty, if you keep kissing me like you do, I have _absolutely no problem_ with that," he replied, and Derek laughed, reattaching his lips to Stiles' and pushing him back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, but the extracts from Wuthering Heights aren't on the pages Derek asked for- I just made those up.
> 
> Can eidetic memory be considered a kink? I guess that's where Rule 36 comes into it
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) xxx


End file.
